


一不小心和挚友上床了

by izumilen



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumilen/pseuds/izumilen
Summary: 酒喝多了会断片。





	一不小心和挚友上床了

酒能载舟，亦能覆舟。  
友谊的小船翻不翻往往就在一杯间。

凌马一整天都心不在焉的，接连出了好几次失误，连不怎么照面的助手都看得出来他不在状态。  
“教授他生病了吗？”  
“估计是宿醉还没完全清醒吧。”耀子回答。  
最近项目进展神速，昨天吴岛主任慷慨大放血把整个项目组的人召集聚餐，结束后几个核心成员又去居酒屋喝了第二摊，耀子眼睁睁的看着教授和主任喝到最后抱着酒杯勾肩搭背，完全忘记了旁边还有别人。  
那种喝法，会宿醉头痛也太正常了。  
想到这里耀子又给凌马上了杯蜂蜜水。  
凌马被耀子灌了一肚子蜂蜜水现在实在是喝不下，然而又不能明说自己酒醒了，于是只能嘬嘬杯沿，“心怀鬼胎”的假装在工作。  
宿醉的头痛倒也不是没有，只不过对现在的他而言物理上的头痛远没有心理上的头痛来得难受。  
他早就醒得不能再醒了。  
从清晨睁眼的一瞬间看见身边和他同样疑惑的贵虎开始，他的脑子就超越了第三宇宙速度咻得飞出了太阳系，在确认了被子底下的他俩活像两只长了霉斑的冻鸡全身花开朵朵赤条条之后，他的脑子就随着宇宙的诞生一起大爆炸了。  
到底，发生了什么？  
他抱着被子捂住半截脸仔细思考了好一会，可记忆在他俩一起喝了酒之后就空白了，仿佛被黑衣人的灯照过一样完全想不起来。  
头好痛，皮肤好痛，屁股好痛。  
……唉，唉？为什么，为什么那里会痛？！  
凌马有点僵硬的扭过头，正好与同样僵硬的扭过头的贵虎四目相对，两人赶忙触电了一样各自别过头。  
还能为什么……这种情况下，也只能是那个了吧……  
凌马直到现在还有点恍恍惚惚的。  
失去童贞的感觉原来是这样的吗？  
真的，好微妙啊……  
大学时代虽然与别人不太对付，但保持着面子上的平和还是可以同学生活在一个宿舍的，凌马见识过那种情形，打开房门，原本木讷又内向的同学们疯了一样开着音乐喝着啤酒群魔乱舞，就跟远古人举行祭祀仪式似的，全部返祖成了类人猿，除了呜呜乱叫就是哐哐乱跳，甚至可以不顾平时的龃龉拽着他一起狂欢。  
凌马对此嗤之以鼻。  
失去童贞有什么好庆祝的？说到底不就是人类为了保证自己的DNA得以延续而发生的交配行为吗？第一次和之后的所有次有什么区别？  
现在想来，当时的他还是太理性了。  
如果对象让人意想不到，过程让人意料不能，那失去童贞这件事还是相当令人震惊的。  
他隐隐约约闻到了贵虎的古龙水味，一个激灵坐直了，然后才想起来自己身上这件衬衫是贵虎的。质地上乘的布料跟他平日里穿的快销品牌简直天壤之别，而且剪裁也很合身，除了胸口有点空荡荡的，其他真的舒服得好像一层皮肤。  
皮肤……  
凌马的耳朵又开始烫了。  
“教授的衬衫……”就在这时耀子的话题好死不死的转到了衬衫上。  
“新买的。”凌马抢先一步答到，语气十分沉着冷静，末了还不忘自己平日的人设跟了一句，“不错吧？”  
啪！  
话音刚落，凌马心里的小人就扇了自己一巴掌。  
「为什么要说是新买的？」  
「鬼都看得出来这是贵虎的风格好吗？！」  
「就说是自己喝多吐了，贵虎借给自己的都比这个可信！」  
“嗯，确实很不错。”耀子似乎完全没有感觉到哪里不对劲，认真的称赞了一句。  
凌马心里的小人瘫成了大字，长舒了一口气。他赶忙拍拍脸颊，提起精神专注于电脑，不敢再胡思乱想了。  
“还真的能买到啊。”耀子去茶水间时正好遇到没事偷闲的sid。  
“毕竟吴岛家是大富豪，为有钱人提供24小时的优质服务也是基本吧。”sid一脸理所应当的表情。  
凌马昨天真的是喝多了，居然毫无形象的躲进厕所吐了半天，最后被尚能站着走路的贵虎搀扶出来，嘴里还嘀咕着衬衫脏了。  
“那就去买件新的。”贵虎的舌头有一点点打结，但说话还算条理清晰。  
这个时间点上哪儿去买新的？耀子的额头开始冒出黑线。  
“%&$￥……”凌马的口齿已经不清楚了，不过肢体语言丰富，摆了摆手示意怀疑。  
“我给你买…没问题。”贵虎说着架着凌马踉踉跄跄的打了车，拒绝了耀子再三提出的帮助，钻进车厢消失在沢芽的夜里。  
没想到还真能买到呀。  
真是贫穷限制了人类的想象。

 

贵虎今天的工作效率也很差劲。  
准确来说是0。  
桌上的文件自从摆在那之后就没被动过，贵虎揣着手盯着窗外，内心波涛汹涌天人交战。  
「真没想到凌马居然是这样的人……」黑色的贵虎小人这样说道。  
今天的衬衫扣子扣到了顶，只为遮住脖子上大片的草莓田。  
屁股还在隐隐作痛。  
虽然记忆从居酒屋出来之后就断片了，但早上的那个情形怎么看也就只有那个解释了。  
「怎么可以这样说，凌马的为人你不是最清楚吗？」白色的贵虎小人biu得冒出来。  
这倒也是，虽说平日里凌马一副身经百战的撩骚模样，但一跟贵虎相处那种有点小心有点讨好一颗真心向太阳的样子就出来了，蓄谋已久是不可能的，只怕直到昨天还童贞依旧。  
一想到这里，贵虎的负罪感就上头了。  
「怎么可以喝这么多，还是我不对。」  
「没能克制住自己，怎么可以责怪挚友？」  
「信任不是朋友间的根本吗？」  
「况且凌马他也……」  
白色的贵虎小人踩在黑色的贵虎小人身上一边捂着心口一边殴打，沉痛的自我检讨着。  
就在这个时候，突然从旁边插进了第三个声音。  
「好吃吗？」  
那是一个看上去一脸冷漠的黄色的贵虎小人。  
那个贵虎小人二话不说就把黑与白扔出了心房，盘腿坐在那里又问了自己一句。  
「你觉得呢？」  
如果单纯问这个的话……倒还挺美妙的。  
清晨的阳光很和煦，发白又朦胧，虽然发型乱糟糟的可凌马的背很光滑，印着那些红点和指痕真的让人扑通扑通的心跳。尽管头很痛屁股也很痛，并且昨晚的战况到底如何怎么也想不起来了，不过遵从自己内心而言的话，一定会是很美妙的。  
「那不就得了。」  
「为了救人先杀人这种决定都做了，跟挚友上个床又怎么了。」  
「不必在意，爽就行……」  
「不行！」「不行！」  
黑白两个贵虎小人冲进来，把黄色的贵虎小人五花大绑，扑通一声扔进了心海里，最后还往下灌了几吨水泥。  
「纯洁的友谊不可以被玷污！」  
「你的noblesse oblige哪里去了！」  
「不可以轻易动摇啊！」  
「理智！理智！」  
贵虎狠狠的摇了摇头，捏了捏自己的太阳穴。  
就算再怎么美妙，挚友终归是挚友。这件事情权当没有发生过，就这么尘封吧。  
他强打精神拿过桌上的文件仔细阅读起来。  
“主任，好消息啊！”这时候一个人风尘仆仆的闯进来，连公文包和行李箱都还带着。  
“山田，你怎么这么快就回来了？美国那边的事情都结束了吗？”  
“就是这个好消息！”山田乐呵呵的说道，“美国那边对我们的驱动器项目表示支持，工厂的文件都签署好了，太顺利了！”  
“太好了！”贵虎高兴的站了起来，用力拍了拍山田的胳膊。  
“主任，你可得请我喝一杯啊～我听说你们昨天喝了不少，我可一口都没喝到。”  
“那是当然！跟你同行的人都回来了吗？晚上一起去！”  
“那就劳烦主任破费了～”山田朝贵虎弯腰致谢，又急匆匆的出了门。  
办公室外，一个同样提着公文包拖着行李箱的年轻人正打着哈欠。  
“走吧，坂本。先回家休息一会儿。”山田拍了拍他的肩膀，一边走一边道。  
“主任怎么说？”  
“主任要请我们喝一杯呢，呵呵呵～赶紧腾空肚子准备晚上不醉不归吧～”  
“这还用你说。”  
“对了，把战极凌马那也叫上吧。”  
“唉？干嘛叫他呀……”  
“毕竟是他的项目，哪有不叫主任研究员的道理。”  
“可是他那个臭脾气，会去吗？”  
“只要主任去了他就一定会去的，除非啊……”  
“除非什么？”  
“除非他跟主任闹矛盾了呗，那这个项目可就要黄……”  
两人正叽叽喳喳的说着，一抬头，就看见凌马站在茶水间前神色复杂的盯着他们看。  
气氛瞬间有点尴尬。  
“唉……您都听到啦？”  
“呵呵呵呵，听到了……就正好嘛～晚上喝酒您去吗？主任已经答应了啊～”  
“一定一定要去啊！美国那边推进的那么快，还是归功于您的理论嘛～”  
在一片和谐、尴尬、毫不友爱、各留冷汗的笑声中凌马微笑着磨了磨后槽牙。  
本想跟贵虎暂停见面几天来调整心态，没想到这么快就有一个难题摆在自己面前。  
去，还是不去，这是一个问题。

 

一睁眼，是自家那个熟悉的天花板，朴素简单平平凡凡。  
safe。  
凌马不知怎么的有种“千辛万苦准备了考试结果当天睡过了头绝望之际发现记错了日期考试在明天”的感觉。  
他安心的呼出一口气，转过身准备再睡一会儿。  
“……”  
“……”  
那张熟悉的脸大概离自己也就一公分吧，睁着眼，嘴唇差点就擦上了。  
背后的寒毛竖了起来，冷汗直冒。  
昨天喝了多少来着？  
不、不记得了。  
凌马咽了口唾沫缩进被子里，两个人默契的翻过身背对着——  
拉开被子瞧了瞧里面。

窗外的乌鸦被巨大的声音惊动，扑扇着翅膀飞走了。

沉舟侧畔千帆过，桃花逢春朵朵开。  
醉驾容易翻船。  
千万别再喝了。


End file.
